Post 13x24 Merthan
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This is basically one of the scenarios I think could happen between Merthan after 13x24. Enjoy.


**AN: So, I've wanted to write a fanfic since the final, but I'm a university student and have had a lot of exams like so many other students, and I still do. I needed a break from studying today and was searching for post 13x24 Merthan fics and couldn't find that many, so I wrote this. I hope you'll enjoy it, it's a one shot. Do not expect another fanfic or update on my other stories until my exams are over. I'm so upset that Megan is back, but I still believe in Merthan.**

Nathan was sitting by Megan's bedside while she was sleeping. Two weeks had passed and she was still hospitalized. Her physical health was getting better for every day that passed and her mental health had surprised everyone from day one. Oddly PTSD did not affect her as much as everyone expected. Nathan, Owen, Evelyn and even Amelia stopped by Megan's room every day to make sure that she was all right.

Nathan was staring out the window. Meredith was right there outside Megan's room talking to a nurse. He knew that he had hurt her feelings, and he felt so guilty for it. Meredith had been so supportive and understanding until now. Now she was ignoring him and everyone else around her, he didn't know what was up with her. Of course, he would understand if she didn't want anything to do with him, but this came so suddenly. Had he said something wrong? Maybe it didn't have anything to do with him.

"You're in love with her." Megan startled Nathan. Apparently, she had woken up and he hadn't noticed until she started talking.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"You're in love with Dr. Grey." Megan said. Meredith had operated on Megan last week. Nathan had been honest with Megan about being in a relationship, but he hadn't told her that it was Meredith.

"Why would you say that?" He asked. He was confused about how she knew it and he honestly couldn't deny it.

"I noticed when she was prepping me for surgery last week. You look at her like you used to look at me." He didn't get a chance to reply before Megan continued. "I convinced Amelia to give me details. She's in love with you too, she's just better at hiding it than you're."

Megan saw on Nathan's facial expression that he was ready to deny everything.

"Don't argue with me, you know I'm right, and you shouldn't hide your feelings just for my sake. We're not getting back together, too much has happened Nathan, we can't just go back to where we were." She said.

"Don't say that. I've dreamt about you coming back for 10 years." He said, he was confused about this whole situation. A part of him wanted to get back together with Megan, but on the other side he missed Meredith so much.

"I don't doubt it, because so have I. But this is not like I imagined it to be. I care deeply about you, but I'm not in love with you, and I don't think I can ever fall in love with you again. I've changed and you've changed. You just won't admit it because you feel guilty for cheating on me and then moving on with your life. You shouldn't feel guilty." She said and took his hand. "Too much time has passed. Do you realize how much the world has changed? Paper journals were perfectly fine when I was kidnapped, and now you walk around with those screens that you control with your fingers, what did you say they were called again?" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Tablets." He said with a chuckle.

"You were happy before I showed up, weren't you?" She asked him carefully.

"That doesn't mean that I had forgotten about you, and that I'm not happy to have you back alive." He couldn't really admit that he was happy, because he was overwhelmed with guilt.

"I know that, but you should be with the woman you love, and that woman is standing right out there." She said and pointed at Meredith who was still talking to the nurse. "I still want you in my life, but we're not getting back together. I love you enough to let you go."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her hand.

"You should get back to work." She told him. It was hard for her to let him go, but she knew deep down that they were never getting back together, and it was just rude to keep him waiting around until he realized the same thing.

"You're kicking me out now?" He asked with a smile.

"I am, and promise me one thing." She said

"Anything." He replied as he got up from the chair.

"Tell Meredith you love her before it's too late." Megan said. Nathan nodded and left the room.

...

Later that night.

Meredith was sitting on her bed, she was in deep thoughts when she got interrupted by Amelia, who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Maggie asked me to come over. She's worried about you. Apparently, you're hiding in your room when you're not with your kids or at work."

"That's not true." Meredith tried to deny it.

"It is, and at work you're avoiding everyone. So, what's wrong?" Meredith didn't reply, so Amelia tried again. "Is it Nathan?" Amelia walked towards the bed and sat next to Meredith, on his side of the bed. Still no reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. What happened? You were so supportive and understanding, but now you're going all dark and twisty." She asked Meredith.

"I'm not going dark and twisty." Meredith defended herself.

"If you keep this up you're. So, what's wrong?" Amelia said.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She took a deep breath before she continued talking. "Remember how I told you about feeling nauseous after asking Nathan to come over and meet the kids?"

"Yes, what about it?" Amelia asked, she didn't know where Meredith was going with this.

"I don't think him meeting the kids was the reason I was feeling nauseous."

It didn't take long for Amelia to put the pieces together. "Oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you? Have you told him?"

"I haven't taken a test yet, and shut up and I know I gave you a hard time telling me before taking a test. I haven't taken a test because the moment I do it's real." Meredith said. "Besides, I know I'm pregnant, I've been through this before, I don't need a test."

"How far along are you?"

"Around 7 weeks. We've been careful, except from once maybe twice, but the other time was before your wedding."

"Couldn't resist him?" Amelia teased her sister, and actually made her blush. "Ok, if you're blushing it must have been hot."

"All I'm going to say is that he followed me into the airplane bathroom." Meredith admitted, she had been waiting for so long to talk about it with someone. She missed Cristina.

"Seriously? You joined the mile-high club? He must be good." That surprised Amelia.

"He has skills. It's good every time, I mean seriously... In bed, airplane bathroom or in a parked car at the hospital parking lot. He doesn't fail to impress" Meredith was almost daydreaming thinking about their times together.

"You also did it in a car right outside the hospital? Were you trying to get caught?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Four times in one night. So technically the 6th time we had sex, was the first time we did it in a bed. Not proud of it. I'm a horrible role model for my kids." Meredith opened up to Amelia, it was nice having someone to talk to after she had been ignoring everyone for the past days.

"This is fun. We couldn't talk about this before because you were screwing my brother." Amelia said and Meredith shot her eyes towards Amelia. "Ok, back to the important stuff, are you keeping the baby?"

Meredith thought a while before she started speaking. "I want to. I've raised three children and this sounds corny but there's no greater joy. I can't get rid of it, but at the same time I want to respect Nathan's wishes, and I don't know what he wants."

"Look I don't know the guy very well, but I know that he wants kids." Amelia said. Meredith knew it was true, she had just been trying to ignore it, because she hadn't planned to have more kids.

"But do you think he wants kids like this?" Meredith asked her sister.

"Maybe this isn't how he imagined it, but I think he would still want it." Amelia replied.

"Maybe I should just tell him." Meredith said.

"You should. But this is going to be fun." Amelia and smiled at Meredith.

"What is?" Amelia's comment confused Meredith.

"Us having babies at the same time." Amelia gently replied.

"Wait what?" She said and looked at Amelia. Amelia just nodded. "You're pregnant too?" She asked Amelia.

"Yes." Amelia admitted.

"Have you peed on a stick this time?" Meredith asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I've, and so should you." Amelia suggested.

"Congratulation, and I will." Meredith knew she had to do it eventually.

"Just get it over with." Amelia said since she knew that Meredith wasn't going to do it right away unless she pushed her.

"Fine." Meredith said as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She finished her business and sat next to Amelia again. They waited for a couple of minutes.

"You were right, you're pregnant" Amelia said as she saw the plus sign. She hugged Meredith, because she knew that this was hard for her.

They sat and talked for a while, planning how it all would play out. Then they started talking about the giant tumor Amelia had operated on today.

They heard a knock at the doorframe and saw Nathan standing there. Out of panic Meredith handed Amelia the stick she was still holding on too.

"I am sorry if I'm interrupting, I can come back later." He said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll leave." Amelia said and got up from the bed with the pregnancy test in her hand.

Now Nathan noticed the stick. "You're pregnant Amelia? Congrats. What did Owen say when you told him?" He asked.

"He was excited, we're both excited." She said and left the room. "Should I close the door?" Meredith nodded in appreciation and Amelia closed the door.

Nathan sat next to Meredith were Amelia had been sitting. First, they sat in silence. It almost felt like that time they sat on the floor in the airplane taking a break from the passengers. Neither wanted to cross any boundaries, they just sat next to each other.

"How are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, although she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"I'm just curious because you've been ignoring me and everyone else lately." He asked.

She wanted to tell him about her pregnancy at that moment, but she couldn't.

"Meg and I talked today, and long story short, we're not getting back together, too much has happened. We wouldn't have gotten back together if you weren't in the picture either." He said.

"Ok" Was all Meredith could slip out, she was surprised by his statement and didn't know what it meant for them.

"Ok? That's all you got?" Nathan said a bit disappointed by her reaction.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"I know this is sudden and maybe not what you expected. But talking to Meg made me realize that I've fallen so hard for you Meredith. I'm in love with you." He said as he was looking into her eyes.

"I've fallen for you too." She said, it took her by surprise that she had just admitted it.

He closed the distance between them with a kiss, and they continued kissing until she broke them apart. She had to tell him the truth before it went any further.

"I've to tell you something." She said.

"Right now?" He asked a bit disappointed that she interrupted his plan.

"Amelia is pregnant we didn't lie about that."

"Amelia is probably one of the last things on my mind right now." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Just listen for a moment. She's pregnant, but the test she was holding wasn't hers..." He looked at her with a blank face. "It was mine."

"You're pregnant?" He asked with a smile from one ear to the other. When she saw his reaction, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to be a dad?" He asked with a tear in his eye.

She put a hand on his face and dried away his tear. "You're going to be a dad" She confirmed and kissed him. His reaction really relieved her. She should've just told him as soon as she found out. He was a good guy, of course he would be happy. She didn't know why she had doubted him in the first place.

"I love you, both of you." He said and put his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too." She said and just stared into his eyes.

"I'm thrilled, but how did this happen? We were careful, weren't we?" He asked her.

"Except from that one time when you followed me into the bathroom." She said squinting at him.

"Not that I ever regretted doing that, but now I definitely don't." He said laughing. He made her laugh too.

"I've to warn you, pregnancy hormones make me cry every time I'm mad, and they make want to have sex all the time. Like 'fuck you between surgeries'-horny." She admitted embarrassed.

"I don't mind that at all." He said smiled and close the distance between them one last time.

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews, follows and favorites are more than welcome.** **?**


End file.
